During medical procedures, for example surgical or dental procedures, it is common for a doctor or other health care professional to provide irrigation fluid to a body site (e.g. a wound or oral cavity). The irrigation fluid may be, for example, water, saline, or another biocompatible fluid. The health care professional may also desire to apply suction to the body site in order to remove fluid or debris. While applying suction, clogging of the suction cannula can occur if a piece of debris enters the cannula and becomes lodged inside. On some occasions, it is beneficial to provide irrigation and suction at the same time. Health care professionals often handle multiple tools at a time, leaving only a single hand to operate each tool. They also conduct procedures with long durations, so tools may be in their hands and in use for extended periods of time.